


【DMC乙女】Bath time【但丁×你】【维吉尔×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathroom, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 半魔兄弟×你（♀）事后浴室梗，姑且是原作背景，但时间线之类的应该不重要，重要的是半魔兄弟在争你。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 18





	【DMC乙女】Bath time【但丁×你】【维吉尔×你】

“累了吗？”  
但丁的声音在你脑后响起，隔着皮肤传来的震动拉回了你被浴室里热气氤氲的氛围所侵占的思维，你摇摇头从脑中甩去朦胧睡意。  
“是有点。”  
“抱歉，”他在你后颈落下轻吻，接着又将下巴靠在你肩头，“下次记得跟我说，不要勉强自己。”  
“嗯……”  
你含糊地应了一声，任由但丁像撒娇的大型犬一样蹭着你的脖子，心底涌现出一股毛毛躁躁的感受，你说不清那是因为但丁湿漉漉的头发擦过皮肤带来的微痒产生的，还是因为——  
“你听不懂她的话吗？她已经很累了，希望你别再烦她。”  
花洒下，顶着一头泡沫的维吉尔朝你们瞥了一眼，语气中明显透露出对但丁的不满。这你能理解，毕竟刚刚还不等他反应过来但丁就已经抱着你第一个冲进了浴室，还顺手反锁上门，要不是你赶在维吉尔回去取刀前打开了门锁，接下来一段时间事务所浴室的门怕不是只能拿门帘代替。  
说到底，但丁锁门的目的不过是为了能像现在这样抢在维吉尔之前跟你一起泡澡，这孩子气的理由并不使你反感，于是你便任由他把你抱在怀里帮你清洗身体。  
事情就这样发展到现在的状况：你坐在但丁的双腿之间，后背紧贴着他结实的胸膛。维吉尔在一旁淋浴，不时向浴缸这边投来忌恨的目光。  
“哈？我可没听到她这么说，对吧？”  
但丁将左手环上你的小腹，又像是故意炫耀似地用右手拇指抚过你的下唇，亲昵的举动成功使维吉尔的不满上升了一个等级。你不想进一步刺激维吉尔，也不打算打击但丁的热情，便生硬地换了个话题。  
“好挤。”  
这是真心话，本就不大的浴室现在同时容纳了三个人，更别提其中两名还是身高一米九的健壮男性，以你现在的姿势要么只能盯着自己和但丁的腿，要么就得盯着还在淋浴的维吉尔。平心而论你更倾向于后者，但出于礼貌，你大部分时间还是老老实实地盯着自己的膝头。  
“听到了吗老哥，你该出去了。”  
“信口胡说也有个度，怎么看都是已经洗完的你该出去。”  
“那就如你所愿，我先带着她出去啦。”  
“我只说了让你出去。”  
你一直很佩服这两兄弟何时何地都能斗嘴的天赋，一个能精准地说出惹怒对方的话，另一个则毫不留情地加以回怼。你非常好奇这两人是如何这样都没断绝关系的，但仔细一想他们好像早都已经兄弟反目不知多少次了，也就不再费那个脑细胞去想，反正看他们打架对你来说也不失为一桩乐事，尤其是这两人为你而争吵不休的样子。  
“说到底但丁，你的水费多到能这样挥霍的程度了吗？”  
你仰起头，隔着水汽望向那双总让你联想到浅海的眼眸，口中说出的话语却不像你的举动一般天真，然而但丁很明显已经习惯了你带点挖苦的调侃。  
“不要担心，亲爱的，我们不都已经洗完了嘛，就算现在停水也只有头上香波还没冲掉的那位会感觉困扰啦。”  
但丁笑着和你碰了碰额头，这举动弄得你心里痒痒的，然而下一个瞬间他就被飞来的花洒砸中了脸，为了不成为下一个受害者你下意识地从他身前躲开，却被从另一个方向拉住手腕，没来得及调整姿势就跌进了另一位半魔的胸膛。  
“真遗憾，她已经泡够了，现在要跟我去休息了。”  
没等你开口维吉尔就给你围上了浴巾，接着拦腰抱起你向门口走去。  
“你给我等等！”  
你的头靠在维吉尔胸口，视线也被他的身体挡住，但从四溅的水声不难判断但丁正匆忙跳出浴缸。  
“别担心，我们不会用你那邋遢的卧室，等换完衣服我就带她去附近的旅馆。”  
“你说什么傻话，刚刚说她累了不想被人烦的不就是你吗！怎么？现在又要强迫她陪你出去了？”  
“可是但丁，刚刚弄脏的床单还没换吧？”  
虽说你的确累到不想跟维吉尔出去，但你更不想放过给但丁找茬的机会。  
“知道了知道了，我这就去换啦！”  
但丁挠挠头，围上块浴巾就奔向了卧室，身后滴滴答答地留下一道水渍，维吉尔紧皱眉头盯着弟弟的“杰作”不耐烦地叹了口气，又看向怀中因目睹了这一切而忍俊不禁的你，若有所思地微眯起浅蓝色的双眸。  
“我想我把但丁刚刚独占你的时间补回来也不算过分吧？”  
“当然，请吧。”  
你笑着闭上双眼，在感受到唇上传来柔软感触的同时期待起接下来但丁的反应。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谁不想跟半魔兄弟一起洗澡呢(//∇//)


End file.
